Bad Friend
by xStylennybuttmanx
Summary: Stan loves Wendy. Kyle loves Wendy too. Therefore, Stan and Wendy are in a relationship. Soon enough, Wendy develops her love for Kyle too. In this fic, Kyle is a bad friend of Stan's. STRAIGHT PAIRINGS - Kyndy (KylexWendy) & Stendy (StanxWendy). Plus Kebe (KennyxBebe). SLASH - minor Cartters. I do not own South Park.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey guys! **

**Here is Kyndy/Stendy fic! **  
><strong>I hope you enjoy :)<strong>

**Chapter 1**

THE EARLY MORNING;

Stan arrived to school on his own he was fine with it. His girlfriend was ill with flu so she had to stay at home to recover from flu.

So, he went to the school library to study math.

He had been thinking about Kyle and his bad attitude.

"HEY STAN!" someone screamed.

Stan looked, oh there was only Kenny who looked really happy and excited. Kenny rushed to him.

"Hey Stan! Guess what? Bebe and I at last got together last night!" Kenny grinned.

Stan froze. "What?"

"Yep, Bebe is my true love!" Kenny added.

"Huh? I thought you were using her?" Stan frowned.

Kenny looked a bit offended, "Hey I changed. I truly love Bebe ..."

"Kenny, can I speak to you?" Bebe appeared, next to Kenny.

"Yeah?" Kenny nodded.

"We are not together," Bebe hissed.

Kenny felt like his heart was shattered into a million piece.

"I told you I was not ready ..." Bebe continued.

"But you said you loved me and wanted to be my girlfriend!" Kenny suddenly snapped.

"Well I lied," Bebe looked down in shame.

"FUCK YOU!" Kenny shouted, then stormed off.

"You should not lie," Stan told Bebe angrily.

"Sorry," Bebe mentioned meekly.

...

The bell rung for lunchtime, Kyle brought his own lunch packet and he went to join Craig and his gang.

"Hey," Kyle said.

"What are you doing?" Craig muttered.

"Uh ... I wanted to talk to you all," Kyle shrugged.

"You're Stan's super best friend and you are abandoning him?" Clyde looked at Kyle sadly.

"NO! I just wanted to go my way for a while," Kyle explained.

"But why did you join us?" Craig asked.

"UGH!" Kyle groaned, then got up then marched off.

**Sorry this is not good. I will do better next time .**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! 

**Chapter 2**

Stan walked into the canteen, feeling a bit lonely. He noticed that Kyle was sitting with Butters.

_'Why is Kyle with Butters?' _Stan frowned in puzzlement.

He went up to Kyle and Butters. Kyle caught notice of Stan then he let out a loud groan. It shock Stan.

"Kyle?" Stan whispered.

"What do you want?" Kyle grunted.

"Nothing. I thought we were best friends?" Stan looked at Kyle sadly.

"Yeah, we are." Kyle faked a smile.

"Really? But you don't seem-" Stan began.

"NO I am your best friend!" Kyle interrupted.

_'Damn it, I don't want to be his best friend as he is a stupid asshole. I am only nice to him because I love his girlfriend. I hope she loves me too. Soon I will steal her away from Stan - so hahahaha.' _he thought.

"Are you sure?" Stan questioned.

"Yep." Kyle answered.

"Hello Stan!" Butters said cheerfully.

"Hey," Stan nodded simply.

"How are you?" Butters smiled.

"Not bad." Stan admitted.

"Come on!" Kyle grabbed Stan's arm. "Why were you talking to stupid faggy?"

"What?" Stan frowned.

"I said, Butters!" Kyle ranted.

"Whoa, what happened to you? Why are you being mean about Butters?" Stan's eyes widen in surprise.

"Nothing. You know, he is a faggot," Kyle shrugged.

"I can't believe you! You used to be nice to him." Stan screeched, getting a bit angry now.

"Sorry." Kyle sighed.

"Geez," Butters spoke.

"Stan, come on," Kyle took Stan to an empty table.

The boys took seats and started eating their lunch. Stan studied Kyle's face carefully.

_'What happened to Kyle?' _Stan wondered.

"Hey. Can I borrow $10 please?" Kyle asked Stan.

"Why?" Stan challenged.

"I forgot to bring my money today. Please can I borrow $10? Pretty please?" Kyle said meekly, then batted his eyelashes pleadingly.

Stan let out a soft laugh and smiled; "Sure."

"Thanks! I will pay you tomorrow, I promise!" Kyle grinned.

Stan nodded, then took his $10 from his pocket. He lent it to Kyle, who grabbed $10 greedily.

"I am luckier than you," Kyle bragged. "I am so happy, hahaha."

Stan didn't like it. He didn't say anything.

"I have bought an expensive jumper and it is the best jumper in the wide world. I do not let people borrow my stuff." Kyle continued.

"Ok ... what about me?" Stan inquired.

"Sure, you can borrow my stuff!" Kyle chuckled, but then he thought; _'Not.'_

"Thanks, dude," Stan said happily.

"How is Wendy?" Kyle wanted to know.

"She is feeling unwell." Stan sighed softly.

"When will she come back?" Kyle requested.

"I am not sure." Stan replied.

"God, you're stupid," Kyle blurted out, rudely.

Stan heard, then felt a bit of a pang of sorrow and hurt.

"What did you say?" Stan glared at Kyle angrily.

"Oh, I said you're smart!" Kyle lied, smiling meekly. "This is true."

Stan wasn't stupid. He clearly heard Kyle saying he was stupid. Stan didn't want to make a fuss.

"I hope Wendy comes back tomorrow." Kyle stated. "She's so beautiful. She would be very happy to see me."

Stan was getting fed up. "What? Can you shut up about her?"

"Why?" Kyle looked at him innocently. "I just said she was beautiful?"

"You sounded like you were in love with her or something!" Stan snapped.

"No, I was saying it as a good friend!" Kyle gasped - of course that was fake.

Stan narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Later on a long, tedious day at school was over; Stan and Kyle were both expecting a school bus with other youngsters.

"I am going to see Wendy." Kyle smiled smugly.

"Why?" Stan sounded a bit fed up already.

"Because I am her friend, silly!" Kyle laughed, not caring for Stan.

"Well, fine, I am going to see her too. You know, she's my girlfriend," Stan said sharply.

"Whatever." Kyle mumbled.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" Stan hissed.

"Nothing's wrong," Kyle smiled sweetly.

**Stay tuned please. Thank you, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finally, the boys arrived at Wendy's door.

"Wendy's cute," Kyle chatted.

_'Grrr... Kyle is being an asshole!' _Stan thought furiously.

"Yeah," Stan rolled his eyes irritably.

Kyle knocked on the door. A few mins later, poor, ill-looking Wendy answered the door. When she noticed her boyfriend and Kyle, it made her feel surprised.

"What are you doing here, guys? I am really ill," Wendy informed boys.

"Hey, beautiful. I am here to look after you - hey, I have a gift for you," Kyle told her excitedly.

_'__What the fuck is this about__?! Kyle never mentioned about a gift.' _Stan thought outrageously.

Wendy looked a bit shocked when Kyle told her he had a gift for her.

"Seriously?" Wendy's eyes widen, then turned to see Stan in concern.

"Yes, of course," Kyle sounded pleased and ... show-off. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Kyle, I am here too!" Stan snapped.

"Er... yeah, you guys come in," Wendy whispered. "I am ... er ... going to put my jumper on."

She let the boys in. Wendy then closed the door quietly, then went to her room to get her jumper.

Stan and Kyle approached towards the living room.

"Kyle," Stan said.

"What?" Kyle muttered.

Wendy appeared in the living room. She was now wearing her purple jumper and it looked nice on her.

"Wow, lovely jumper," Kyle admitted.

"Thank you," Wendy smiled slightly.

"How are you feeling, sweetiepie?" Kyle sounded sooo friendly and charming.

Wendy was surprised at '_sweetiepie.' _

She replied; "I am feeling a bit better after seeing you both."

"Good, babe. I have a gift for you," Kyle smiled flirtatiously.

Stan became mad, glaring at Kyle dangerously.

"Oh, well, thanks," Wendy nodded, feeling a bit nervous because she knew Stan was mad at Kyle.

Kyle took his bag, then pick up a beautiful gift.

"Kyle, stop acting like she's your girlfriend," Stan growled to Kyle.

"Sorry," Kyle said meekly.

"This is not enough." Stan demanded. "I am going to go."

"No! Don't go please!" Wendy pleaded.

"Fine." Stan moaned.

"Here is your gift," Kyle gave Wendy the gift. "Open it."

Wendy blushed a bit and she opened the gift.

"Oh my!" she gasped in delight.

This was an expensive diary - a beautiful purple with sparkly hearts diary. Wendy's mouth dropped in surprise and amazement.

"Oh my gawd! That's so beautiful, thank you!" Wendy beamed.

Suddenly, she gave Kyle a friendly hug. It made Stan feel a bit jealous and outraged. Kyle turned to blush deeply, grinning foolishly.

"You love writing, right?" he grinned.

"Yes! You got it right!" Wendy squeaked excitedly. "Oh, this is so awesome! I will write in my new diary everyday!"

"Good!" Kyle chortled.

"Look, Stan, Kyle bought me a wonderful diary!" Wendy held her new diary out in Stan's miserable face.

"Nice," Stan mumbled in annoyment.

"I know I have enough money. I wonder if you would like to come to the cinema with me, honey?" Kyle asked Wendy.

Stan couldn't believe it. Wendy looked unsure.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, why not?" Kyle commented.

"But what about Stan?" Wendy required.

"Yeah, he can come too," Kyle replied flatly.

"Kyle, I thought you didn't have money? I just gave you $10!" Stan barked.

"Oh, I thought I didn't have. I just realised I had some money in my bag." Kyle nodded.

"UGH! I am going home now! See you, Wendy," Stan waved his hands at Wendy.

"But why?" Wendy wailed. "I don't want you to go."

"Let me go home," Stan grumbled.

"Please-" Wendy began.

"No, I am going, okay?! See you soon, bye," Stan scowled, then walked out of the living room.

"Let him go," Kyle told Wendy.

"But-" Wendy started.

The door slammed loudly.

"What kind of boyfriend is he?" Kyle murmured.

"What do you mean?" Wendy looked at Kyle directly in the eyes.

"I am surprised at the fact that Stan's a useless boyfriend. He left, without giving you a hug or a kiss," Kyle pointed out.

"No, he is not. He is just upset because you gave me a gift and asked me if I'd liked to come to the cinema with you." Wendy sighed.

"You're _my best _friend. I wanted to cheer you up, that's all," Kyle declared.

Wendy nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're my best friend too."

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd given you a kiss," Kyle mentioned.

It made Wendy blush in shyness and she giggled; "Er ... thank you."

"You're cute." Kyle grinned, walking towards Wendy.

"Thank you," Wendy smiled.

"I am serious. You're _really _beautiful," Kyle continued, taking Wendy's hand.

"I know," Wendy pushed Kyle's hand away, gently. "Don't do it. Remember, Stan is dating me. I love him, you know that."

Kyle backed away a bit and he said; "Relax, I am not trying to kiss you or something."

"Alright."

"Are you still coming to the cinema?"

"No, I am unwell."

Kyle thought; _'Fuck. I want her to come to the cinema with me. I want her to realise I'm better than Stan is."_

"OK, when you are better. I will take you to the cinema with me, ok?" Kyle finished.

"Yes, no problems," Wendy agreed.

The following day;

Wendy was at last better, therefore she came back to the school. All the children were in their classroom, working. Stan started thinking about Kyle.

_'Kyle promised me; "__I wouldn't go out with my best friend's ex-girlfriend." Then he was starting to change. I do not know why he changed.' _Stan thought.

He turned to study Kyle and Kyle was seen staring at Wendy_._

_'Why is Kyle staring at her? Maybe Kyle loves her too?' _Stan carried on thinking.

_'I can't stop thinking about Stan and Kyle. I do love Stan so much, and ... I think I am having a crush on ... Kyle. No, no this is not happening!' _Wendy was thinking herself.

_'Haha, I could make Wendy love me. I will keep giving her gifts and invite her to the cinema or bowling with me. Stan can't afford expensive stuff for her - I can. Soon, Wendy will be mine - hahahahahaha.' _Kyle thought evilly.

**Chapter 4 is coming soon.**


End file.
